Mayu Tatsukichi
Mayu Tatsukichi (達吉まゆ) is one of the five main Cures of Fairytale Pretty Cure! who is a first year high school student. She is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Mayu’s Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Knight (キュアナイト) and she is based off knights. Her catchphrases are You was fast and ' Fanny was bossy'. Bio The little-understood Mayu-chan is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that this Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit Cure Knight dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a mixture of machine and spirit. If pressed, Mayu aka Cure Knight will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Appearance Mayu Mayu has dark green eyes and blonde hair with a pair of light green buns. She usually wears a green dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a green dress and matching shoes with white socks. Her cafe uniform consists of a green dress with matching shoes and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Cure Knight When she transforms, her hair becomes green, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. Cure Knight appears to be a mechanised spacesuit, filled with strange liquid. She has transparent gloves on her hands, with the liquid inside. She also has what it looks like a panel on her chest. Her mouth has extensions, which make it look like a gasmask, and she has green eyes with no pupils, which dissapear whenever she closes them. Her boots have two toes. In her helmet and gloves, it appears to have some sort of gas, considered by most to be a “nebula”. When idle, Cure Knight continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally, Cure Knight jumps in slow motion, as she is in low gravity, is buoyed up, or is very light for her volume like a balloon. Personality The little-understood Mayu-chan is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that this Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit Cure Knight dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Mayu aka Cure Knight will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze “. Cure Knight The protective hero of my fairytale! Cure Knight! Cure Knight (キュアナイト) is Mayu’s Pretty Cure alter ego. Attacks Main Attacks * Crystal Heart (クリスタルハート) is her main attack. She needs to have her Cure Gem on her Cure Striker to attack. * Heart Hutch (ハートハッチ) is her other main attack. She needs to have her Cure Gem on her Cure Striker to attack. Group Attacks * Starlight Tornado (スターライトトーネード) is the group attack of the Cures and their Cure Strikers & Cure Gems. Transformation sequence The sequence begins with Mayu’s PrePhone opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a green translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Shining Activation!” as the buns of her hair dissapear, and her hair becomes down. Her Cure Charm appears and she then shouts its name as she grabs it and inserts it into the phone. Then a small light pink stylus-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “heroic” when pressing the first one and “stars” after pressing the second one. Beams of dark green and white-coloured light respectively shine from the small button-like part of the phone after she presses them. She then shouts “Straight Heart!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into a string-like substance. Part of it becomes a trampoline for Mayu to stand on top of as vines swirl above her. She then jumps up into the air and then her hair turns into a green colour with her eyes brightening to green. She is wearing a mechanised spacesuit. Her hair is styled in a ponytail. The energy covers Mayu’s arms, forming her gloves. She causes her mouth extensions to appear by making the energy on her mouth. Her helmet appears along with her boots. She then introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Trivia * Cure Knight’s eyes are completely 2-dimensional; when she closes them, they appear to be gone. * Mayu is the only vocal Cure with the element of Metal. * Mayu and Cure Knight make their appearance in Pretty Cure Splash as an avatar as of the August 28th 2017 update. * Mayu’s/Cure Knight’s bio states her favourite music genre is “Rhythm and Ooze “, which is a reference of the music genre rhythm and blues. * Mayu’s catchphrase “I’m gonna clear this with no continues” is a reference to the main character of KREA of the same name. * Mayu and Iori share the same English voice actress. * Mayu is also the only knight-based Cure who is a vocal. Category:Green Cures Category:Grey Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Girl Cures Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:FTPC!